Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-78.52.88.62-20170829174939
Freut mich, dass dir mein Power Rangers-Beispiel gefällt (Der Silberne Wächter/Quantum Ranger heißt Eric, mein Fehler). Ja, in der heutigen Zeit könnte der Kampf um die Toleranz relativ kürzer andauern. Die Verwandlung in einen (starken) Tiermutanten hätte auf so einige einfach seinen Reiz. Es würde natürlich (naive) Leute geben, die eine Mutation wie ein cooles Tattoo betrachten würden, ohne zu bedenken, dass sowas zumeist nicht umkehrbar wäre. Ein Tattoo wäre im Vergleich zu einer eventuell unumkehrbaren Mutation wirklich das kleinere Übel. Wie ich es bereits zugegeben habe, eine Mutation würde ich durchaus reizvoll finden. Wenn es umkehrbar wäre oder man die Fähigkeit erhalten würde jederzeit zwischen menschlicher und mutierter Gestalt zu wechseln, dann würde ich eine Mutation in Erwägung ziehen. In der Batman of the Future/Batman Beyond-Episode Kampf der Mutanten/Splicers wird das Splicen unter den Teenagern zu einem neuen Trend. Da lässt man seinen Körper mit Tier-DNS vermischen und wird zu einem Tiermensch bzw. man bekommt tierische Attribute. Das Splicen ist zwar umkehrbar, aber die Nebenwirkung ist die Steigerung aggressiven Verhaltens (was ich riskant finden würde, wenn es sowas wie Splicen geben würde). Der in der Serie vorkommende Staatsanwalt spricht sich schließlich für ein behördliches Verbot des Splicens aus, womit er sich dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Abel Cuvier, der Erfinder des Splicen, zum Feind macht. Terry McGinnis (der Nachfolger von Bruce Wayne als Batman) wird früh am morgen von seinem kleinen Bruder Matt mit einer Werwolfmaske erschreckt. Matt spricht gegenüber seiner Mutter Mary McGinnis den Wunsch aus sich splicen zu lassen, da er an Halloween als Wolfsmensch gehen möchte. Doch Mary sagte ihren beiden Söhnen, dass sie nicht ihre Körper verunstalten sollen. Terry meinte zu ihr, was es mit dem Relikt aus ihrer wilden Teeniezeit auf sich hat: Ein kleines Herz an ihrem Knöchel. Mary meinte dazu, dass das was anderes sei als ein Fangzahn im Gesicht. Matt neckte Terry damit, dass er nicht gespliced werden muss, da er schon ein Esel sei. Terry musste zu Matts Glück in die Schule gehen. Ja, der Wohnungsbau mit entsprechenden Kosten müsste auch in Betracht gezogen werden. Ein hünenhafter Elefantenmutant, um ein Beispiel zu nennen, müsste natürlich eine Wohnung haben, die für ihn artgerecht ist. Es ist immer eine Sache, was Verachtung entfachen kann. Old Hob verachtet nicht nur Tiermutanten, die früher einmal Menschen waren und somit die freie Wahl hatten mutiert zu werden, er hatte dereinst durch Stockman schwere Folter erlitten, die ihm angeblich helfen sollten mit seinem Körper umzugehen, daher seine Verachtung auf die Menschen. Kann verstehen, was du mit Waisenkind und Menschen mit viel Geld meinst. Die Medien (sei es in der Realität, Filmen oder Serien) können wirklich unberechenbar sein. Menschen wie Clayton Kellerman würden wirklich versuchen wollen den Hass der Menschen auf alles Abweichende zur Steigerung von Einschaltquoten zu nutzen. Aber auch andere Sender, die Mutanten als toll bzw. cool darstellen, wären kritisch zu betrachten. Da würde man sich wirklich fragen, ob sie Mutanten tatsächlich aus Engagement oder nur zur Steigerung ihrer Einschaltquoten unterstützen. Sie würden wirklich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit Werbespots drehen wollen, in denen Mutanten auftreten, da stimme ich dir zu. Beispiel: Ein Werbespot für Produkte, die angeblich zum schnelleren Muskelaufbau beitragen sollen. Da würde man einen großen muskelbepackten Tiermutanten (Löwe, Tiger, Wolf, Stier oder gar Pferd) seine Posen machen lassen und dann sagen, dass das Produkt genau das richtige sei, um so gebaut zu werden wie der Mutant. Beispiel 2: Weibliche Tiermutanten würden für Haarpflegeprodukte oder sonstige Schönheitsprodukte werben. Natürlich würde man mit Sicherheit Shows mit Tiermutanten machen, wie Akrobatik, Bodybuilding, Boxkampf oder einfach Auftritte in Filmen und Serien machen. Manche Tiermutanten würden wirklich aus sich Kapital schlagen und Prominenz genießen wollen, einfach nur Superstars sein. Tiermutanten, die ihre Kräfte nur dafür einsetzen um Böses zu tun, prominent zu werden oder für sonstige egoistische Zwecke, würde ich hart dazu meinen, dass sie ihr Potential vergeuden. Tiermutanten wären wirklich sehr segensreich für Polizei, Feuerwehr, Personenschutz oder sonstige Rettungsdienste. Natürlich würde auch das Militär die Nützlichkeit von Mutanten ansehen. Ja, ich kenne die Episode aus Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente, eine tolle Folge. Hoffnung ist immer etwas, was Menschen brauchen. Ich glaube selbst Peinlichkeit liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Für Leonardo war es wohl etwas peinlich mit dem kleinen Mädchen, aber es muss für ihn innerlich wirklich schön gewesen sein, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Schule ist wirklich schwierig, wenn man anders ist. Kinder können wirklich grausam sein, sie tun das einfach aus Spaß und nicht um Gewinn zu machen. Ich kann einfach froh sein, dass es zu meiner Schulzeit kein Cybermobbing gab. Aber heute ist dies ein Problem, das nicht von alleine verschwinden wird. Jeder, der gemobbt wird, kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen die Liebe seiner Familie und ein paar engagierte Freunde zu haben. In Zeiten der Not erkennt man wer seine wahren Freunde sind. Was denkst wie schwierig die Schule wäre, wenn Kinder und Tiermutantenkinder zusammen wären? Was in Bilderbüchern für Kinder funktioniert, würde im wahren Leben sehr problematisch sein. Viele Eltern würden es sehr bedenklich finden, wenn ihre Kinder mit Mutanten in einer Schule wären. Da kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es zunächst Schulen für Tiermutanten geben würden. Wie Charles Xavier aus den Marvel-Comics und den X-Men-Filmen würde ich eine friedliche Koexistenz zwischen Menschen und Mutanten anstreben wollen. King Komodo und Chote sind für mich einfach sehr faszinierend, deswegen würde ich mich über eine IDW-Version von den beiden freuen, wenn es zu sowas kommen sollte. Die IDW-Version von King Komodo würde sicher mehr Tiefe haben. Vielleicht würde er Kinder nur entführen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Turtles auf sich zu lenken. Aber die Turtles wären natürlich zutiefst angewidert, wenn ein Mutant wie King Komodo Kinder tötet, nur um deren Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wenn es wirklich zu einer 2012-Version von King Komodo gekommen wäre, dann würde ich mir folgenden Schauspieler als Sprecher für so einen mutierten Komodowaran vorstellen: Game of Thrones-Star Iwan Rheon, der inzwischen in der Rolle des machtgierigen und intriganten Maximus in der Serie Inhumans zu sehen ist. Bei Chote würde ich es einfach toll finden, eben weil dieser ein Dinosaurier-Samurai ist. Einen Typen wie Lord Baelish alias Kleinfinger würde ich nicht einen Moment vertrauen. Vertrauen ist keine Ware, mit der man x-beliebig handeln kann. Aiden Gillen hätte ich mir auch als Gastsprecher für die 2012-Serie vorgestellt. Ja, ich bin mit Game of Thrones auf dem neusten Stand, aber ich will keineswegs spoilern. Freue mich schon, wenn die siebte Staffel im Handel kommen wird. Aber nach wie vor erwarte ich, dass George R. R. Martin seine als bereist als Meisterwerk gepriesene Saga endlich vollendet (Er kann wohl nur Versprechen geben, die er nicht einhält). Er meint, dass die Bücher weitaus besser sein werden als die TV-Serie Game of Thrones. Bis er sein Werk vollendet hat ist er meines Erachtens nicht würdig als amerikanischer Tolkien tituliert zu werden. Für die Turtles IDW-Comics könnte ich mir wirklich vorstellen, dass sie auf Charaktere stoßen würden, die auf die Figuren von Game of Thrones anspielen. Es ist nun mal nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Bücher, Filme, Serien und Comics diverse Seitenhiebe auf die Popkultur machen. Bezogen auf die Modernen Götter: Ja, so ein Internetgott wäre wirklich jemand, der wahrlich alles wissen kann. Er würde auf dem ersten Blick etwas wunderlich wirken, doch er hätte mit absoluter Sicherheit einen durchbohrenden Blick, der sagt: "Vorsicht, was ich weiß vergesse ich niemals. Was man einmal im Netzt veröffentlicht, das erreicht alle und ist nicht umkehrbar." So ein moderner Petyr Baelish als Gott der Medien kann ich mir wirklich vorstellen. Die Turtles wären höllisch vorsichtig, ob sie so einer Gestalt trauen können. Der Gott der Medien würde erklären wie sehr er sich an die Menschen ergötzt, die bereitwillig sind alles zu glauben, nur weil es im Fernsehen berichtet wird, im Internet gepostet wird oder in der Zeitung geschrieben steht. Die Göttin des Konsums kann ich mir durchaus als eine sehr verführerische Frau vorstellen, die in der Lage ist Personen allen Geschlechts und Alters dazu zu verleiten Geld für Sachen auszugeben, die man doch nicht so dringend braucht. Sie würde den Turtles mit Schmeicheleien verführen wollen, dass sie selbst Mutanten was geben kann wenn sie ihr was als Gegenleistung überlassen würden. Jetzt, wo es die TV-Serie American Gods gibt (eine zweite Staffel ist beschlossene Sache, habe allerdings bedenken, da ich ja die Buchvorlage kenne) würde ich es nicht für unrealistisch halten, dass die IDW-Turtles auf Moderne Götter stoßen könnten. Es wird sich zeigen, was die Autoren und Zeichner für die IDW-Turtles im Sinn haben. Ich würde wirklich daran glauben wollen, dass besondere Erlebnisse verzogene Kinder dazu bringen könnten sich zu bessern. Nicht alle verzogene Kinder müssen zu einem Joffrey Baratheon werden. Kintaro hat es wohl schön gefunden, dass die Turtles und Usagi bereit waren ihn zu helfen und dass sie nicht nach seiner Pfeife getanzt haben muss wohl auf ihn einen großen Eindruck gemacht haben, sodass er seiner Bestimmung würdig geworden ist. Lone Rat and Cubs fand ich keineswegs lahm. Sicher hat sie nicht (viel) zur Story beigetragen. Aber es war schön Splinter wieder in Aktion zu sehen, auch wenn es eine Rückblendeepisode war. Die Folge hat einfach untermalt wie wichtig Splinter für die Turtles war und dass sie ihn im Grunde davor bewahrt haben seine Existenz als Rattenmutant zu verdammen und somit zu verbittern. Es muss für jeden immer etwas geben wofür es sich lohnt weiterzuleben, trotz Tragödien oder sonstige Arten von Unglücken. Ich suche einfach Zitate, die zur Situation bzw. Thematik der jeweiligen Episode passen. Ich finde sowas verleiht Kommentare mehr Substanz. Und vielen Dank für die lobenden Worte. Freut mich, dass du den zweiten Band der IDW-Turtles-Comics gefunden und bekommen hast. Ist ja auch ein wichtiger Band, da dieser auf die Reinkarnationsgeschichte eingeht. Es sieht so aus als hätte Panini Comics keinen Bock drauf weitere Bände auf Deutsch zu übersetzen (es gibt wohl nicht so viele deutsche TMNT-Fans, oder?). Ansonsten wäre ich bereit in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und mir die weiteren Bände auf Englisch zu besorgen und zu lesen. Jedenfalls wird der Crossover-Comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures so im Oktober im deutschen Handel kommen, was schon ein Trost ist. Weißt du noch wie ich mal kommentiert habe, dass die Turtles mal auf einen Elfenprinzen stoßen würden, der die Menschheit verachtet und sie vernichten möchte? Ich fand die Figur des Prinz Nuada sehr eindrucksvoll und da kann ich mir vorstellen, dass die IDW-Turtles auf einen Elfenprinzen stoßen würden, der eine Anspielung auf Prinz Nuada ist. Hier ist ein Clip aus Hellboy - Die Goldene Armee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XR0x73Eri3M Luke Goss, der Darsteller von Prinz Nuada, hätte ich mir auch als Gastsprecher für die 2012-Serie vorgestellt. Kann mir vorstellen, dass so ein auf Rache sinnender Elfenprinz zunächst versuchen würde die Turtles davon zu überzeugen, dass die Menschen es nicht wert seien gerettet zu werden, da sie alles zerstören was die Natur nach unendlichen Zeitaltern geschaffen hatte und alles hassen, was sie nun mal nicht verstehen. Daher würde er die Turtles anbieten sich seiner Sache anzuschließen, da sie ja keine Menschen seien und die Aussicht hätten in der Welt der Zauber- und Fabelwesen akzeptiert zu werden, ja sogar zu seiner persönlichen Garde zu werden. Aber die Turtles würden meinen, dass Menschen trotz ihrer Fehler und Schwächen wert sind gerettet zu werden, auch wenn sie nicht alles verstehen können und wollen, wodurch sie von dem Elfenprinzen zu Feinden erklärt werden. Genieße noch die letzten Ferientage und viel Glück mit deinem Praktikum. Ich halte dich jedenfalls nicht für erbärmlich und denke auf jeden Fall an die Worte Splinters. Splinter: Es gibt sowas wie Versagen nicht! ... Bis du aufgibst. Das ist der Moment, an dem du versagst. Eine schöne Woche noch. Robert